Morksyr
by Slim
Summary: Although this is not a Resident Evil fic. It is my own creation and it's the closest category that I could find for it. Please review it and if you want, I'll email you when I have uploaded new chapters. I have already uploaded the second chapter. Enjoy!
1. Woryn's Concern.

Claimer: I take full responsibility for this ficcay. I may have taken odd parts from different things but nothing too drastic. From the things I've decided to use, I've come up with a character who has a star role in this ficcay.  
  
Details: This ficcay is about a person who has always been alone, but for a reason. He's a monster, but only when he has the power inside him controlled can he turn into different beasts. He has a giant blade and numerous different guns. He devotes his life to killing monsters.  
  
Chapter 1-How it Started.  
  
For as long as I can remember, I've been alone. Alone to face my fearsome power. With the knowledge that I've gathered from the books that my ancestor's have left behind, I have found that I am a rare bread of human. Known as the Morksyr.  
  
I have special powers enabling me to fight with more power, will and stamina than any normal human. Also, I have the ability to turn into a monster with extreme power. But I haven't mastered this power yet and cannot control it so I can't turn into a monster on free will.  
  
All the books that I've read on my origins have not explained to me the way of doing this. Perhaps others of my kind have tried and failed. Maybe it's uncontrollable. Or maybe the power is so fearsome that only a person who can control it should be able to do it.  
  
It's the middle of the night. The main time of monster's outcome. I find it unbelievable that so many monsters can stalk the city without anybody noticing them. They fly, crawl and walk through the city, killing many while they do.  
  
The Government makes out that there's a mass murderer on the loose, and frame a man to put people's minds to rest. Jack the Ripper was just an ordinary man until the Government framed him for murders that a seven foot monster had made.  
  
That had been a grim battle between us both. A monster reaching seven feet high. The monster's forearms were giant claws that sliced enemies up. I'd had to stab it in the leg to make it limp. My two pistols made long work of an arm. While it was in pain, I climbed up a ladder and had it's head with my sword. I'd watched as the Agency showed up and cleared up the mess.  
  
I was sitting on my throne (a radio tower in the middle of the city) looking for trouble. I always did a lot of thinking. Wondering about my past. What might happen in the future? I thought about many things.  
  
I caught a glimpse of a shadow moving across the roof line. A monster. I jumped down off the radio tower. With my red cape flapping behind me. I landed hard on the roof. I ran after the shadow. Jumping the gaps of the buildings with ease. I could easily jump 10 metres if I needed to.  
  
I stayed behind the monster to see where it was headed. It was better to take a gang of monsters out than just one. I followed it for ten minutes. It dropped down out of sight. I came to the gap where it had disappeared to see it sitting on a fire exit above an ally. There was two people at the bottom. Two drunks. The monster was eying them out.  
  
I watched, wondering what the monster was thinking. I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I turned to see a Griffin. I'd obviously jumped into it's nest. It looked like a horse but a birds head, it was covered in feathers. The beak was a deadly weapon. It stretched it's wings and stood on it's back legs. It let out a wild shriek. While it let it's defence down, I ran in with my sword. I stabbed it in the chest. It hit the floor. It was still moving though.  
  
A yell came from behind me. The monster! I jumped down the gap into the ally. My sword went into the monsters back as I landed. It hit the floor with a thud. Another shriek came from the Griffin on the roof. I looked around for the drunks but they were already gone. I jumped to the fire exit stairs. Then to the roof.  
  
The Griffin had taken flight. It painfully soared through the sky. I rolled to the side as it swooped down to pick me up with it's giant claws. I pulled my pistols out. I fired rounds at the Griffin as quick as I could. A few feathers flew out of the wings as the bullets pierced it. Eventually it dropped to the roof of a building with a thud.  
  
The Agency had acted quickly to the amount of calls from the firing. People arrived in the ally quickly. Lot's of people in black suits were here. I listened in as they looked at the monster I'd sleign.  
  
"This is the one," the first man said. "This is definitely the one that escaped the compound."  
  
"We'll have to be more careful from now on, I want you to increase the security of the compound tenfold."  
  
"But sir!" The third man complained.  
  
"Just do it!" The second replied to the complaint, "I don't care how much it costs. It will cost us even more to repair the city if one of these things escape every night!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
With that, the three men left. I went back to my throne. I started thinking about the conversation between the suits.  
  
'What's this compound? Where do these new monsters come from? Why are the Agency spending money on making monsters instead of destroying them? Why are these so weak? Will they soon pose a threat if the Agency's plan continues?'  
  
There was too many questions for me to answer. I decided to go to the only person who could help me in this situation. I decided to go and see my ancestor. The person who was the last Morksyr. He knew many things and would be of great help to me. 


	2. The Plan Against The Agency

I dropped in front of his dark house, it was quite. I opened the creaky back door. It was strange to find the door open. Especially at this hour. I walked through the back hall. The floor steps creaked beneath my feet.  
  
"Dante? Are you here?" My voice pierced the silence.  
  
"Who is it?" An old voice came from upstairs.  
  
"It's me, Woryn." My voice beamed again. I didn't talk very often. I had no need to. An old man walked down the stairs.  
  
"What do you want now? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. Sorry for disturbing you. I was wondering about something that I heard the Agency talking about."  
  
"Go on..." he said pouring a glass of water and sitting on a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"I killed a monster. It was extremely weak for it's size. The Agency showed up, so I listened in like I normally do. They were talking about raising the security in the compound because if they had more monsters break out, they would have a large cost to pay."  
  
Dante took a sip of his water, still listening in to the information.  
  
"I think that the monster was as weak as it was because it had broken out of the compound. The defence must have been high. Which is why it was so weak. It must have been about to feed off the drunks to regain it's health."  
  
"If what you say is true. Then we need more information. We need to know everything. Who, why, what, when, where and how. We'll have to infiltrate the base."  
  
"Your right." I nodded my head.  
  
Dante took another sip of his water, "Go and get geared up, you know where everything is."  
  
I walked upstairs. Opened the door that was right in front of me. There were machine guns, pistols, shotguns, rifles and close combat weapons. I kept my sword, and traded everything else in.  
  
I picked up two Desert Eagles, powerful hand guns, and placed them in holsters at the top of my legs. I slung an Assault Rifle over my shoulder as well. A Magnum was put into a holster under my left arm. I put plenty of reload clips and bullets onto my belt. Enough ammo to last an entire war.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Dante's voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then come here."  
  
I walked back down slowly. The stairs creaking beneath my feet. It seemed like the whole house creaked if you took a step. I walked back into the kitchen. He handed me some gear that went onto my head.  
  
"Put it on, it clips onto your right ear. It's a camera, ear piece, eye piece and microphone all in one. I'll be able to see everything you see, hear what you hear. I'll be able to send you information through the eye piece. I can also talk to you through the ear piece."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you have a plan to get to the base?" Dante asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll kill a monster, then when the Agency comes, I'll jump in the back of one of their trucks. They'll probably take me straight to their secret compound without realising it." I grinned at Dante. He looked back approvingly.  
  
I opened the creaky back door, and left as quietly as I'd entered. 


End file.
